Chri's Temper Tantrum
by KatieLove101
Summary: Parody of Scrooge's tantrum from Ducktales.


Ah, Canada. It was so beautiful, so peaceful, so-with cruise ships?  
A big boat was making its way through the lake(A/N-IDK which one, k?) with a lot of people on it. There was dancing, there was relaxing, there was fun, and of course, VIPs.  
"This is Celebrity Manhunt's hosts, Josh and Blainely, coming to you live from Candian Skies Cruise," announced Blaineley to the cameraman as she rubbed sunscreen on her legs. "We are on here as guests on vacation with the host of the Total Drama series, Chris Mclean-AH!" Josh yelped as the lady massaging his back snapped it into place. "VIPs, to be exact," he finished in a smaller, weaker voice.  
Blainely giggled and then turned to the microphone in front of her. "So, Chris invited us to go on this lovely cruise with him, and he said we could choose two people to come along with us. So we chose the biggest TDA fan and her boyfriend." "Or so she claims," said Josh with a smirk.  
Then the camera turned to a purple-haired girl in a pink bikini who was jumping around like she was on a sugar rush with ants in her pants. "OMG I can't believe I'm on a cruise with the best host ever of the best show ever, and the greatest hosts of celebrity gossip! Its my dream, only it's better since my boyfriend is here with me!" She squealed. "Isn't this the best, Cody?"  
If fear could make people explode, the little brown haired boy's pieces would be all over the ship now. "Can you untie me now?" he asked while trying to move in the rope he was wrapped in to the chair.  
"No! You'll leave me, AND I'LL NEVER BE HAPPY AGAIN!" she exclaimed in a voice that made her scarier than her stalker side.  
"But I gotta peeeee!" he whined while thinking "Why does my life remind me of that cartoon Chowder?"  
Then the camera turned to the raven haired host who was having his hair and makeup done. "So Chris, you enjoying this cruise?" the cameraman asked.  
"Ya. Now can I have my space? I need to look hot for the day, though I always am." Chris could be a narcissist at times. The cameraman left, muttering "Ego" under his breath.  
Then a bell rang. "Time for the VIP's on this cruise to get some breakfast! Hot blueberry pancakes on the grill!"  
The non-VIPS cheered and clapped as Chris, Josh, Blainely, Sierra, and Cody-who Sierra was carrying like a baby-headed to their private dining hall.

"Pancakes! Get your pancakes here!" called the chef as he put five plates with hotcakes on the table. The crew sat down and began to eat.  
"Oh man, these pancakes are delicioso!" said Sierra as she and Cody ate their breakfast-well, Sierra was feeding Cody anyway-  
Josh took a drink of orange juice, and then turned to the guy next to him. "Chris, you really outdid yourself this time."  
"I sure did" said Chris as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Perfect cruise, great breakfast, awesome people, what could go wrong?"  
Then Chris's accountant came in. "Um, good morning sir."  
"What is it, Billy?"  
"Well, i have good news and bad news."  
Chris gulped. Uh oh. "What's the bad news?"  
"Well, when we were shipping some of your supplies back to Muskoka, well, most of it sank."  
"WHAT?" cried Chris, causing Blainely to accidentally stab the table with her fork and Cody to choke on a pancake. "Then what the heck is the good news?"  
"Um, it was only a boatload of ice cream."  
Duh duh duh. Josh and Blainely made the "If we sneak away quietly" sign to each other but Chris grabbed them by the hair. "ICE CREAM?"  
"A sea monster was sighted-"  
"A SEA MONSTER ATE MY ICE CREAM!" Chris screamed, dropping Blainely and Josh. He grabbed Billy by the shirt "A SEA MONSTER ATE MY ICE CREAM?"  
"Uh oh," said Cody and Sierra.  
Chris threw Billy across the room. "A SEA MONSTER ATE MY ICE CREAM! A SEA MONSTER ATE MY ICE CREAM!" he kept yelling over and over and jumping up and down on the table.  
Billy ran out of the room crying.  
Chris kept screaming. Josh and Blainely ran to the corner. Sierra grabbed Cody and backed away.  
"It was just ice cream! Whats the big deal?" called Josh.  
"This wasn't just ice cream, it was half of all his money!" Sierra called back.  
"A sea monster ate my ice cream! A sea monster ate my ice cream!" Chris's face was red, some tears were falling out of his eyes, his voice was sounding scratchy from screaming so much, and he begin throwing pancakes across the room.  
This ticked Sierra off. "Now Cody won't get to eat! You better calm down!" she shrieked at the host who was acting like a two year old.  
Chris grabbed the tablecloth and begin biting it.  
"Stop that crazy host!" yelled Cody. He, Josh, and Blainely grabbed the tablecloth and struggled to tied him down with it. Sierra finally wrapped him up.  
"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" screeched Chris, wiggling around and yelling.  
"Not until you calm down!" exclaimed Blainely. She turned to Josh. "This is definitely great gossip. Get this down."

Finally, after ten minutes, Chris calmed down. He face was slowly changing from a strawberry color to a skin color, and he was talking normally. "Ok, I've calmed down. Now let's go get that fortune!" he said. "Grab your things!" And less than a minute they were off.  
Billy came in back in the dining hall, to tell Chris his ice cream had been saved, but they weren't there. He wondered where they had gone and picked up a pancake off the floor when the chef came in.  
"Here to-YOU RUINED MY KITCHEN!" he yelled to the poor intern.  
"No i didnt, i just-"  
The chef smacked him on the head with a frying pan and then he saw the cameraman getting it all. So he went in, and smacked the camera with a frying pan-and that was the end.


End file.
